The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Campanula plant, botanically known as Campanula portenschlagiana Schult., commonly known as Dalmatian Bellflower, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘PKMp02’.
The new Campanula, ‘PKMp02’, is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors, Gert K. Jensen and Per Elmegaard Andersen, in Søhus, Denmark. The new Campanula originated from a cross made in 2001 by the Inventors between a proprietary selection of Campanula portenschlagiana Schult named ‘08.08’ (unpatented) as the female parent and a proprietary selection of Campanula portenschlagiana Schult named ‘08.98.05’ (unpatented) as the male parent. The Inventors selected the new Campanula cultivar from the progeny of the above cross in 2001 on the basis of its compact and freely flowering habit. Plants of the new Campanula are more upright, compact and more freely flowering than plants of both parental selections.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken and propagated in Søhus, Denmark, has shown that the unique features of this new Campanula are stable and reproduce true to type in many successive generations.